Private Business
by DancingMist
Summary: What is it about starting over that makes everyone want to know your private business?
1. Chapter 1: Private Business

"Walt, Sean Moretti's here to see you." Ruby said opening Walt's office door. Closing it behind her she said, "He seems pretty agitated."

"Okay Ruby. Send him in." Walt said standing up.

Ruby opened the door and looked out at Sean, "Sean you can come in."

Sean walked in and Ruby left shutting the door behind her.

Walt walked around his desk and held out his hand, "Sean, Vic's out on patrol but what can I do for you?"

Sean just looked at his hand and said, "You can tell me how long you been doin my wife."

"Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me."

"I guess I did." Walt said putting his hands on his hips. "I just don't understand why you think that? Plus I thought your divorce went through."

"I changed my mind about the divorce."

"If Vic is seein somebody else, sounds like she hasn't. Still haven't explained why you think it's me."

"Friend of mine saw her going into a hotel in Oden, with a tall man wearin a hat."

"You realize how many cowboys there are around here, besides your friend could have been mistakin."

"He was in uniform." Sean said as he realized that Walt wasn't really wearin a uniform. "Guess that would clear you though. Can't really say I've seen you in a uniform before."

"This is about as uniform as I get."

Sean thought for a minute, "Branch Connally wears a uniform doesn't he?"

"Sean you're on a fishin expedition. My deputies have reason to go to Oden often on our cases. Even if it was Branch, there are times that we follow leads to hotels, you know that. Maybe your friend was not so much a friend and making somethin outta nothing."

"Maybe."

Vic opened the door and walked in shutting it harder than needed. "What the hell ya doin here Sean?"

"Wanted to confront Walt for sleepin with you but I guess I was wrong."

"Stay outta my life Sean. The divorce is final. If you bother me again, I'll put a restrainin order on you and then have you arrested if you violate it."

"Vic, I just want you back."

"Not gonna happen Sean."

"You seein somebody else?"

"That's my private business which makes it none of yours anymore."

"Fine Vic I'll leave you alone but when you change your mind I might not be available."

"Not gonna change my mind Sean."

Sean glared at her and a stormed out of the office.

"Sorry Walt. I really don't think he'll be a problem again."

"He seemed convinced that a friend of his saw you with a cowboy in uniform goin into a hotel in Oden." Walt said, expecting a denial.

"Well, it wouldn't be any of his business would it?" Vic said.

"He thought it was me until he realized I don't wear uniforms but he decided it could be Branch after that."

"I'll make sure to tell Branch so he knows but I don't expect there to be an issue with Sean again. His new girlfriend broke up with him and when they get back together, he'll forget about me again."

"You seem to think they'll get back together."

"If not her then somebody else. That's the way Sean operates. I was just blind to it for a long time."

"Let me know if there are any more problems." Walt said.

Vic nodded and headed back to the main office, without giving any more information.

Leaving Walt with a lot of questions that he was sure were none of his business either.


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity

Walt walked into The Red Pony.

Looking around he spotted Sean having lunch.

Stopping at the bar, Walt ordered, "I'll be at Sean's table when it's ready Henry."

"Strange choice of companions for you, Walt. Is it not?"

"It is Henry but he's got me curious about somethin."

"I suppose it would be too much to expect that you would share what has peaked your curiosity?"

"We can talk about that later. I wanna chance to talk to him." Walt said.

Henry nodded and Walt walked away.

"And that would be a no to sharing." Henry grinned and continued with his work.

Walking over to Sean's table Walt said, "Mind if I join you for a bit?"

"Guess not." Sean said, "But I heard what Vic said. I'm just havin some lunch before I leave."

"That's good and you don't have any intention of comin back?"

"No. Let her have her cowboy, whoever it is."

"Like I said, your friend could've been mistaken."

"He's known her longer than I have, doubt he'd mistake her. Doesn't matter. She can sleep with whoever she wants."

"How long's this been since he was suppose to have seen her?"

"It's been a few weeks."

"Could've been dark, could've been a lot of things."

"It was dark but it was clear to him, it was her, with a cowboy in uniform, so he says."

"You have reason to doubt him."

"He never liked me much. Maybe he was being less than a friend, like you said. Maybe he just wanted to make sure I stayed away. I had just told him that we had gotten divorced."

"And that would matter to him?"

"Let's just say, Lucas always wanted to be that cowboy." Sean said, "Hell, as far as I know, he could be that cowboy and just trying to throw me off."

"Guess he's not real reliable then."

"That's what makes him so reliable."

"I don't follow."

"His eyes were on her the entire time we were together, and I'm sure before. I think he's memorized every curve. That makes him one of the best to make a positive ID doesn't it Sheriff. No, I don't think he'd be mistaken. Misleadin maybe if she was with him, but not mistaken otherwise. No she was with somebody. My only doubt would be if it was him or he really saw a cowboy in uniform."

"You think she was ever interested in him?"

"What's got you so curious Sheriff? Unless I wasn't so far off. Maybe just a little. Maybe you're not sleepin with Vic but you want to. Is that why you're so curious?"

"Somebody's talkin about one of my deputies and causing problems by doin it or you wouldn't be here. I'd like to make sure that doesn't happen again. Best to know what is goin on or you run the risk of gettin surprised. That's all."

"Well, he's known to be an honest man to most so don't think he was misleading."

"An honest man but you don't like him."

"Tell me Sheriff would you have liked another man that admitted he wanted to bed your wife and made it obvious to her that all she had to do was say she wanted it? No I don't like him. I think he would've been proud to tell me he had been with her instead of misleadin me though, now that I think about it."

"Would he cause her problems just so he could make sure you thought that she was with someone else?"

"No, like I said, supposed to be an honest man. Too honest when it came to Vic. Doubt he thought he was causing her any problems though. He cares about Vic too. That's what made him such a threat. There was something there more than a just an offer of sex."

"Well, doesn't sound like he'll be a problem for her intentionally or otherwise if she doesn't matter to you any longer."

"No. Don't expect he'll be a problem for her." Sean smiled, "Not sure why you're worried about him though when you're biggest competition is in your own backyard."

"Don't know what you're talkin about."

"Branch Connally. He reminds me of Lucas. Can't tell me you never caught him lookin at Vic like that."

"I'm not investigatin Vic's love life. Just tryin to make sure there aren't any problems for her. Same as I would my other deputies."

"Well, I guess I better get on the road." Sean said standing up, "I would say see ya around but I don't plan on ever comin back to this hell hole again, Sheriff."

Walt nodded, "Have a safe trip Sean."

Sean nodded and walked away, leaving Walt with plenty to think about.


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

"Vic, got a minute?" Walt asked stepping out of his office.

"Sure." Vic said and stood to follow Walt back into his office.

Shutting the door behind her, Walt said, "Ran into Sean at The Red Pony."

"Thought he'd be gone by now."

"Headed out while I was there. Said he was just havin lunch before he left. Says he doesn't plan on ever coming back."

"Good. There's nothin here for him to come back to."

"Well, I guess he came back this time based on information from the friend, according to him."

"I wouldn't believe everything he says."

"He happened to mention the person who told him about seein you has known you a long time. Longer than Sean's known you. At first I understood that it was a friend of his but seems it's more a friend of yours."

"Seems like you two had quite the little chat. You can't be a friend to Sean. Actually neither one of them cared for each other but since he's my friend, Sean has always referred to him as a friend. I have known him a good bit longer than Sean, from Philly." Vic said. "Why are you so concerned?"

"Like I told Sean, somebody's talkin about one of my deputies and causing problems by doin it or he wouldn't have shown up here accusin me of bein the cowboy. I'd like to make sure that they don't cause any more problems. Best to know what is goin on or you run the risk of gettin surprised. That's all."

"Well, Sean left out a bit of the situation. Doesn't surprise me. Sean told my friend, Lucas, that we had gotten a divorce and that he had broken up with his girlfriend and was headed back to see if I would reconsider takin him back."

"Seems if he was as good a friend as it sounds, he'd already know you were divorced."

"He knew. He just didn't say anything to Sean about already knowing. Lucas was trying to steer him clear of me."

"So the cowboy story isn't true."

"Didn't say that." Vic said then smiled when she saw his eyes flicker with something she couldn't be sure of, "Does this cowboy bother you for some reason?"

"I'm just concerned if someone is trying to create a problem for you."

"Lucas would never cause me a problem."

"You seem sure of that."

"I am." Vic said. "Anything else?"

"Just how did your friend from Philadelphia end up in Oden?"

"He works for the same company as Sean. After I met Sean, he was looking for a different job. Lucas hired him and happened to transfer into this area before us. One of the things that made it easier for me to come here."

"You seem to trust him, Lucas I mean." Walt said.

Vic smiled at Walt and stepped up very close to him, "You know how much I trust you?"

"I'd like to think so." Walt answered, too aware of her proximity.

"Well, Lucas comes in right there with ya."

"Okay." Walt said, not sure how he felt about that.

On one hand she didn't say she trusted Lucas more.

On the other, she didn't say she trusted Walt more either.

Watching Walt, clearly considering her answer, she said with a smile, "Don't worry. You're still in the lead, by a nose."

"You haven't known me as long."

"How long you've known someone doesn't matter when it comes to their importance to you or the trust you have in them." Vic said. "At least not for me."

Walt cleared his throat, "Me either." She could see Walt trying not to smile.

"No use in hiding that smile. I can still see it, in your eyes." Vic said as she turned and walked away, laughing lightly.

Walt was left wondering just how much she could read in his eyes, especially what he tried to hide.


	4. Chapter 4: Suspect

"Why do we always use my truck as a barricade? Can't be because it has always worked so well before." Vic asked sarcastically.

"Look at it this way; if he hits it, you get a new truck, if it's beyond repair." Walt attempted to appease Vic.

"Don't see yours out there, just mine and Branch's. And what about Ferg's?"

"Maybe we'll use his next time." Walt said absent mindedly looking up the highway.

"Fine. It better be a really nice truck."

"If it's beyond repair, you get a new truck. If it's not, Elliot can fix it." Walt reminded her.

"Yeah, Vic. He can give you one of his loaners, if he can get one to run." Branch teased.

Vic glared at Branch but Branch just smiled.

Walt caught the wink that Branch gave Vic.

She just rolled her eyes but Walt wasn't sure he didn't see a hint of a smile being withheld.

He decided to ignore the possibilities and suspect his view was being tainted by Sean's words about Branch possibly being the cowboy from Oden.

It wasn't long before they spotted the truck.

Walt and Vic stood near her truck and Branch and Ferg near Branch's car.

The suspect didn't appear to have any intention of stopping.

As he got closer they could see him raise a handgun to his window.

They fired at the vehicle before he got off a shot only because they felt they had no other choice.

They could see the suspect slump behind the wheel.

The vehicle veered and headed for Walt and Vic.

They both holstered their weapons and moved to get away from the oncoming truck.

Vic was a little slower to move so Walt grabbed her pulling her out of the way just before impact.

It kept her from being hit but he threw her on the ground hard as he did.

Walt looked down at her lying under him, "Are you okay?"

Vic nodded, "Yeah, except I have a phone in my back pocket trying to pierce my ass, not to mention the cowboy on top of me. Not saying I mind the cowboy but I swear Walt, if my phone's broken, you're buying me another one."

"We'll add that to the truck." Walt thought it best to not address her comment about him being on top of her.

"I get a new truck huh?"

Vic lifted her head a little following the direction Walt looked.

They could see Branch and Ferg holstering their weapons, standing near the suspect's vehicle, the suspect not moving.

"Looks like." Walt said as he started to move off of her.

Vic grabbed his arm, "Walt," He stopped, still hovering over her, "Thanks."

Walt nodded and made his way to his feet reaching down for her.

Vic took his hand and stood up.

He heard Vic behind him, "Why do you keep breaking my phones Walt? I know you're all against usin modern technology but the rest of us kinda like it."

Vic caught up to him, grabbing his arm, making him stop.

She shoved the obviously broken phone in his hand.

He hid his smile as he heard, "Landed on a rock. Knew it couldn't just be the phone pokin my ass. My new phone better be just as nice or better." Vic said walking off toward Branch and Ferg.

Walt shook his head and shoved the phone into his shirt pocket as he watched her walk away wondering how so much attitude could fit in such a small package.


	5. Chapter 5: Thinking

Walt looked over at Vic as she quietly stared out the window.

"You okay?"

"Fine. Just thinkin." Vic answered looking at him.

Walt turned his eyes back to the road.

"Anything I can help with?"

"No. It's nothing." Vic said wondering how she'd explain why she was thinking about him and especially what she was thinking.

"I can take you home and pick you up for the next couple of days, if you want"

"Thanks." Vic said, "Or you could just give me the next couple of days off."

Vic smiled at him when he looked over at her, "Not gonna happen."

"Can't blame me for tryin." Vic said as he turned back to the road again.

Before he responded they were interrupted by Ruby's voice, "Walt."

"Yeah Ruby."

"I tried to raise Vic on the radio and on her phone. Walt, is she still at the scene with you?"

"We're headed back. Somethin wrong Ruby?"

"No Walt. Just there was a very charmin young man here lookin for her. Said his name's Lucas. I sent him to lunch. Said he stopped by here when he couldn't get her on the phone so then I tried a couple of times and got worried."

"Her truck and her phone had a bit of a mishap." Glancing over at Vic, he saw her glare in his direction and heard her mumble.

"Bit of a mishap my ass."

"I told him I'd have Vic call when she got back."

"Well, he'll have to wait." Walt said a bit too annoyed sounding for his own liking, "We're on our way back but gotta stop to make on the way."

"Okay Walt. As long as she's okay. Anything I can do?"

"Might start the paperwork to get Vic a new truck." Walt said.

"Walt what did you do?" Ruby asked causing Vic to smirk.

"Just start the paperwork Ruby." Walt said, "Please."

"Where we goin?" Vic asked, "Thought we were on the way back."

"We are. Just gotta stop at my place first." Walt said.

"Okay." Vic was curious but figured she'd find out why soon enough.

"Want me to wait here?" Vic asked when they did pull up to his cabin.

"No. Might as well come in." Walt said getting out.

Vic followed and watched, as once they were inside, Walt went over to a drawer and pulled out a phone just like her broken one.

Handing it to her Walt said, "I thought it was likely that I would sooner or later, most likely sooner, owe you another phone. You can use this one until you choose your new one and get it ordered."

Walt nodded, "You have to deal with getting it activated. Of course I'll pay any charges."

Walt was surprised and caught her as she propelled herself at him and flung her arms around his neck in a tight quick hug accompanied by a quick kiss on the cheek.

Pulling back from him a little, she said, "Thanks Walt."

Walt nodded.

Her hands slid from around his neck, across his shoulders, and down his chest as she slid down his body to regain her footing.

He thought to himself, 'Should have broken it sooner.'

Clearing his throat, Walt said, "Well, I did break it. Least I could do."

Vic smiled as she stepped back from Walt.

She knew she shouldn't have attacked him with a hug but the fact that he would have a phone on hand, intended for her, made her happy.

She knew it probably meant nothing to him but to her it meant, that he had thought of her when he could have just as easily planned to have Ruby order that as well if ever needed.

Well in their case, when needed but none the less he had thought about her, ahead of time.

Walt said, "Guess we better get back."

"Yeah, so I can get my phone workin." Vic looked down at her phone, hoping he didn't mention her attack.

"I was thinkin about Lucas waitin on you."

Vic looked up at him, "He'll be fine. Besides, Ruby said he's eatin lunch."

Vic grabbed Walt's hand and pulled him along with her, "We have a phone to fix."

"Who knew you'd be so excited over a phone."

"I use my phone for everything, Walt. There are apps for everything."

Vic said exasperated, "If you'd use one, you'd fall in love with it too. Now I don't have to wait for days for one to arrive."

Vic reluctantly dropped his hand and slid into the truck seat, watching him go around to the other side, shaking his head.


	6. Chapter 6: Retreat

Walt passed by Vic as she dealt with getting her phone working.

He was glad he made that her part of the deal.

He started rummaging through the filing cabinet then heard the door open.

He looked up to see a young man step inside, holding a cowboy hat in his hands.

Ruby smiled and although he couldn't hear the conversation he could tell Ruby spoke to the tall man in a familiar fashion.

He gave her a charming smile and Walt decided this must be Lucas from the description Sean had alluded to, and knowing that Lucas was in town.

Sean was right, he reminded him of Branch.

He was built like him and carried himself with the same confidence.

His hair was the same color and he saw when he turned toward him that his eyes were blue as well as having the same facial structure.

If he didn't know Branch's family, he might assume that this was one of them visiting.

He glanced at Branch and watched as Branch moved his feet off of his desk and sat upright.

Branch seemed to know him on site.

If his posture was any indicator Branch already wished the man would leave.

He saw the same response when the man saw Branch for the first time, as he turned to nod in Vic's direction, while talking to Ruby.

Ruby must have picked up on it because she decided to pull Walt into the introductions first.

"Walt this is Lucas, Vic's friend."

Lucas held out his hand to Walt.

Walt would always give a man a chance despite the fact that he obviously couldn't follow directions.

Ruby had said that Vic would call him when she got back.

He knew Vic hadn't called him.

Then there was Branch.

He didn't always agree with Branch but he was trusted enough to be his deputy so he couldn't ignore Branch's response to the man.

However, that could be something simple, not necessarily having to do with the man's character.

Shaking his hand he said, "Afraid Vic's still a little busy."

"That's okay. I'll wait to talk to her if that's alright."

"Fine, let me introduce you to Branch Connally, another one my deputies. Ferg, my other deputy is out on an errand right now." Walt said trying to determine more about their feelings for one another.

"Not necessary Walt. We've met." Branch said, standing and walking toward Lucas.

Walt noticed that this got Vic's attention where as she had been simply aware of the on goings as she continued on the landline trying to get the cell activated.

"Branch." Vic called. Branch stopped and looked back at her.

Smiling Branch just said, "Just sayin hello Vic." Turning back to Lucas, Branch said, "Seems like I owed him something from the last time we met."

Lucas stood his ground and said, "I think we can take care of that later."

Looking over at Walt and Ruby, Lucas said, "Well, I think I'll have a look around town while I wait. Vic can call me when she's not too busy."

Nodding to Vic and then to Ruby he made his way back out the door.

Walt couldn't say he saw fear, just that he didn't seem to want to cause a scene.

If the look he gave Branch was any indication, it was quite the opposite of fear.

He simply seemed considerate of Vic as he gracefully retreated.

'Should be interesting next time they meet up.' Walt thought and then decided that he would need to know why they didn't get along and if this had anything to do with Oden.

Turning to look in Vic's direction, Walt decided it might be interesting here as soon as Vic was able to get off the phone and get to Branch, at least if the look they exchanged was an indicator.

Branch returned to his desk and put his feet back up looking at the files.

Vic continued with the phone call.

Ruby and Walt exchanged a look and then went to their respective desk, both curious as to what that was all about.


	7. Chapter 7: Even

Branch sat across from Vic while she finished with the phone company, glad that looks couldn't kill.

He tried to be sorrowful but failed pitifully.

Every time he looked up into her fiery eyes, he couldn't help but smile.

He was really going to have to seek help for his death wish but he couldn't stop it.

He didn't like Lucas and he meant every word he said, he owed him something.

A few well delivered punches would be a nice start, especially if he could catch him off guard, like he had him.

Vic hung up the phone, "It's supposed to work." She said loudly, excited.

Vic called Branch's phone while looking at him and said, "Just wanted to be sure it was workin."

Walt had stepped out of his office when he heard her claim success.

For one, he was, as he expected, rewarded with one of Vic's genuine full smiles, turned his direction.

"Thanks Walt." Vic said as he stepped out.

Secondly he wanted to see what she did to Branch.

That turned out to be a little more disappointing because Vic did that in private.

Vic turned toward Branch and said, "Now to deal with you."

Branch, Walt thought, was eager for punishment because he smiled at Vic as she stood and walked toward him.

Grabbing his hand she pulled him out of his chair and to the landing.

"What was that about?"

"You know what that was about." Branch smiled, "He got some pretty good punches in on me when I definitely wasn't expectin it."

"He apologized."

"But he didn't mean it. He didn't stop as soon as you made it clear what was goin on. He made sure to deliver a few more punches."

"You two are not five years old."

"No and that's why we can't just have our mommy tell us to behave and then we leave it alone."

"I don't want you two fightin."

"I don't see that you're goin to avoid that." Branch said, "I don't want to piss you off even more but it's gonna happen."

"Branch, you're impossible." Vic said exasperated.

"I've never pretended to be anything I'm not and you know that."

"I know. I just wish you could leave this alone." Vic said.

"With your temper you wouldn't let it go if you were in my shoes either."

"No, probably not." Vic had to admit. "Can you not do this at work?"

"I can give you that but next time I see him, with or without you, I'm repayin my debt."

"I'm going to tell him to leave then and I'll visit him in Oden."

"Doesn't matter Vic. I'll make it to Oden again. It's not very far."

"Now if you don't mind, I need to go on patrol." Branch said pulling away and stepping back into the office.

Vic followed him.

Walt could tell Vic was still agitated.

"I'm goin on patrol." Branch told Walt and Ruby.

Vic stood with her arms crossed over her chest, near Ruby's desk.

"Sorry Vic." Branch said as he walked back by her.

Branch did go on patrol.

Patrol for Lucas.

He was given his opportunity as he waited near the office.

Lucas stepped out of his truck and walked toward the entrance.

Branch shoved him around the corner and punched him a few times before Lucas realized what was going on.

When he did, he fought back.

Each man delivered multiple blows until they staggered against the side wall of the building.

Both exhausted, they looked at each other.

Branch was satisfied.

Lucas bore the brunt of their surprise fight much as Branch had in Oden.

Lucas definitely got a few blows in on Branch but the surprise had been on Branch's side this time.

Branch felt like things were somehow even now.

"Satisfied?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"For Vic's sake yeah. I probably would have done the same thing, if the tables had been turned."

"So should I expect you to repay me now?"

"That's an endless cycle and I have no interest in it. I attacked you in Oden. You got me here. We're done far as I'm concerned."

"Sounds right to me." Branch said.

Both men straightened up and pulled themselves together and while still leery of the other, walked back to the front of the building together.

"You goin up?" Lucas asked Branch.

"No. Vic's gonna be pissed. I think I'll postpone that fight a while longer."

"Not as dumb as you look." Lucas said, but seeing Branch's eyes darken, said, "Just kiddin. I think we're good."

"Well, that's fine. You're the dumb one though."

"How's that?"

"You think she's gonna be any happier with you?"

Lucas thought about it.

"No but I gotta go up. She's expectin me. Called me." Lucas walked toward the building's entrance again.

"Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol so I don't have to go just yet." Branch walked toward his truck.


	8. Chapter 8:Concern

Lucas checked himself once more before he stepped into the office.

Ruby said,"Lucas, what happened to you?"

"Nothin Ruby."

"You have a busted lip and you look like you're gonna have some bruises to your face."

Vic got up as soon as she saw Lucas come in but walked up to him and really looked at him after what Ruby said.

Walt looked over at Lucas from Ferg's desk and saw that someone had done a number on him.

He did have the busted lip and redness to his face that Ruby mentioned but Walt noticed that he was also moving a little slower than he had earlier. From the way he was guarding, looked like that somebody got some body shots in as well.

Vic pulled him away from Ruby's desk, so she couldn't be heard.

Vic crossed her arms and glared at him, asking quietly, "How's Branch?"

"Fine. Only had a little bit to discuss old times. Had to get back on patrol."

"Is this over now?" Vic asked.

"Yeah. Think so."

Walt nor Ruby could hear what was being said but Vic did not look pleased.

As Lucas smiled at Vic, easily as to not reopen his busted lip, she walked away from him toward the door to the landing saying unintentionally loud enough for everyone to hear, "Don't smile at me Lucas. I'm not amused."

Walt hid his smile at hearing this and watched Lucas slowly follow his spunky deputy.

Her mood did little to stop his smiling, although he did opt for somewhat of a sideways grin instead of the full on smile he sported before Vic's rebuff.

Walt asked, "Know who did this Lucas?"

Walt noticed Vic stop mid stride and turn back to watch the exchange, arms again crossed over her chest.

"Yeah Sheriff."

Both men didn't miss the glare that Vic shot Lucas.

"Want to press charges?" Walt asked.

"No Sheriff. Just tried to stop a fight."

"Doesn't look like that turned out so well for you."

"No, seems like I got caught a little off guard a time or two."

"I don't suppose you'll be lookin for revenge?" Walt asked.

"No. No need to do that. Just considerin it done, in the past." Lucas smiled and winced because of his busted lip.

Touching it he added, "Will be fine in a day or so."

"Well, don't expect any pity from me." Vic said.

"Wasn't under that misconception." Lucas grinned again.

Walt fought his own grin.

"I need to see Branch before we leave." Vic said turning away and continuing toward the landing, "I'm steppin out here to call him." When Lucas looked as if he might follow, Vic added, "alone."

"He said he had to,"

"I know what he said." Vic interrupted.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders at Walt and grinned again, staying inside as Vic closed the door behind her.

Vic dialed Branch and was surprised when he answered her call.

"Branch, I need to see you before I go home."

"Have to finish my patrol."

"Don't give me that. It's time to go home and you always check in with Ruby before she leaves."

"I was just gonna call her today."

"If you don't come in here and see me, I could press charges on you."

"For what?" Branch asked.

"Assault."

"I didn't assault you."

"I have a witness that saw you throw me against a wall in Oden."

"Vic, you couldn't do that. Five minutes in and anybody listenin would know It wasn't what it looked like. Quite the opposite."

"Get over here and see me." Vic said and then added a little softer, "Please."

"Okay." Branch added sarcastically, "Since you asked so nicely, but I'm not comin cause I think you'll press charges. I know better than that."

"See you in a minute." Vic said before hanging up.

Walking back into the office, Vic said to Lucas, "He'll be here in a minute, then we can go."

"You do have a way with that man." Lucas said only to get a death glare from Vic.

Walt felt his mood darken.

"You should worry about yourself and not Branch." Vic said going to her desk.

It wasn't five minutes and Branch stood on the landing before going in.

Finally he opened the door and registered the knowing look on Walt and Ruby's faces as they noticed the few injuries to his face.

Walt noticed that he was a little slower as well but there was no doubt that Lucas got the majority of the injuries.

Branch stepped past Walt and Ruby at her desk and past Lucas without acknowledging him, over to Vic's desk.

Walt watched as Vic glared up at Branch but couldn't hear their conversation.

"You're done with this now?"

"Yeah." Branch said, "I'm done."

"Promise."

"I promise I'm done with this but if anything new happens, all bets are off."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry for my part in this."

"Not your fault."

"Yeah, it started with me and I'm glad it's done."

"You couldn't have pressed charges."

"No and you didn't come here cause you thought I would try either."

"No, I came because you asked me to and I knew if I didn't you'd just hunt me down anyway." Branch smiled.

Walt felt uneasy as he watched Branch.

Seemed pretty clear Branch was the one fighting Lucas and the day's events would suggest that it was most likely that Branch was the cowboy in Oden, as Sean had suspected.

Given Sean's take on Lucas' feelings for Vic, and his dislike for Branch, seemed possible at least.

"True."

"We could have done this over the phone."

"Wanted to see you."

"Make sure I wasn't too injured. I'm touched." Branch teased.

"Easier to see if you're tellin the truth in person. Didn't say I was checkin on your health but I'm glad you're okay. Now I'm headin home."

"Night."

"Night." Vic answered.

Branch sat at his desk and watched as Vic made her way back over to the others.

"Walt I'm gonna catch a ride with Lucas home. You'll pick me up in the mornin?"

"Yep." Walt said denying to himself that he was a little disappointed in the turn of events.

Some part of him, that he felt the need to ignore, wanted to take that ride to Vic's making small talk or just listening to her ramble about whatever was on her mind.

'That's probably why we always use her truck in the barricades.' He thought as she started toward the door with Lucas.

Before she opened the door, he asked, "Vic before ya leave, can I see ya in my office? Just want to go over a couple of things."

Vic stopped and turned back to look at Walt.

He was standing with his hands on his hips, and glanced at her, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Sure Walt." Turning to look at Lucas Vic said, "I shouldn't be long. Meet ya downstairs and no fightin." Vic said looking from Lucas to Branch.

"No fightin." Lucas said and smiled at Vic.

Branch just nodded.

Vic followed Walt into his office.

"What's up Walt?"

"Just want to make sure you're safe with Lucas."

"Of course I am."

"Just makin sure. I've just met him but its pretty obvious Branch in the one he got into a fight with."

"You've met Branch. You've even fought with him before."

Walt tried to remember what had prompted that bit of disclosure to Vic.

He was sure there was some threat of a more serious conversation and he had opted for the less frightening.

Long drives in the truck with Vic were often filled with such events.

Best to keep to short distances like taking her home, not enough of a drive for things to get too revealing.

Thinking about not being the one taking her home brought him back to the conversation at hand.

That and the blond standing in front of him waving her hand in front of his face, "Walt, is that it?"

"Just wanted to make sure he doesn't have a problem getting mad."

"Even good men fight at times besides there's more to their story."

"And I'll expect to hear details about their story tomorrow. Just wanted to make sure you'd be okay."

"I'll be fine. Besides, if there's a problem I'll call my knight in shining armor, or I guess that would be cowboy in boots and jeans. Mmmm, and can't forget the hat." Vic smiled.

Walt nodded, "Branch?"

Vic laughed, "No. You. "

Walt was all too aware when Vic took a step closer to him and teased, "Are you sayin I should call Branch first?"

"No." Walt said a little too quickly for his liking, "Callin me is fine. If you need me, I mean."

"Good. I'll see ya in the morning."

"I'll be there."

"Night Walt."

"Night Vic."


	9. Chapter 9: Details

Walt pulled up in front of Vic's.

He sighed deeply as he looked at the truck parked in her drive.

He didn't recognize the truck but had a sneaking suspicion that it belonged to Lucas.

Getting out of his truck, he decided he should get it over with.

Knocking on the door Walt hoped it would be Vic that answered.

The powers that be had other ideas.

Opening the door was a very wet Lucas wearing a towel.

Hopefully one that stayed in place Walt thought as Lucas held the door knob and offered the hand holding his towel for Walt to shake.

"Hey Sheriff. Come in. Vic's getting ready. Told her I'd drive her to work but she said you were goin to pick her up."

"I usually like to be on time." Vic said coming around the corner coffee in hand, fully dressed and ready.

"I'd have been ready if I was takin you." Lucas smiled.

"Well just as well Walt was picking me up because you have a mess to clean up before you leave for home. Don't want to find the house a wreck after you've gone." Vic said, "If I do, I'll make you come back to clean."

"Almost sounds worth leaving it dirty. Doesn't it Sheriff?"

Walt wasn't sure how to answer that.

He couldn't admit that he could definitely see the benefit in doing just that.

Luckily Vic said, "Don't bring Walt into this. He has more important things to consider."

This time he didn't wait for a save and asked, "I do?"

"Yes." Vic answered, "You do. You have to decide whether we eat at the diner or get it to go and eat at the office." Looking over at Lucas Vic said with a smile, "No mess left."

"Yes ma'am." Lucas bowed, "I'll see you next time we can get together Vic."

Lucas hugged Vic causing her to ask, "Heard of drying with a towel instead of just wearing it. You're soakin wet."

"Keep it up and I'll drop it." Lucas said softly as he held her, annoying Walt in the process.

Despite how wet Lucas was, Walt watched as Vic hugged him tighter and said, "I'll miss you."

"We don't live that far apart. We need to make sure we see each other more often."

Vic let go of him and nodded, "Yes we do. I've got to go."

"See ya soon." Lucas said and watched as Vic stepped out the door.

"Take care of her Sheriff." Lucas said as Walt followed Vic.

Walt looked back at him, "I will. See ya around Lucas."

He closed the door and followed Vic to the truck.

Vic didn't say anything as Walt drove, just stared at the road ahead.

He glanced over at her and pulled off beside the road.

"What are you doing?"

"I've got a lot of questions for you. You said there was more to their story and I told you I'd want details."

"Think you could feed me and we could talk?"

"Too many distractions at the diner."

"I'm not talkin till you feed me."

"I'm not feedin you till you talk."

Vic studied Walt for a minute then laid her head back on the seat and stretched her legs.

Walt watched as she closed her eyes, "Wake me up when you get tired."

"Vic we're gonna talk about this without distractions. Can't do that at the diner or office and you have company at your place."

"Then take me to your place. You know how to cook."

"Haven't been to the store. Nothin there." Walt said.

"Walt." Vic said undoing her seatbelt and turning so she could lean close to his face, "I will tell you anything you want to know but if you're not gonna feed me, you can at least get me some more coffee. I'm willin to bet you have that at your place or we can go to the diner like civilized people and eat."

"I will take you to my place for coffee and whatever we can find for breakfast but you have to answer questions on the way. If you stop I stop and I get all my questions answered even after you get what you want."

"Fine." Vic agreed sitting back in her seat and thinking to herself, 'Not likely to get what I want.'


	10. Chapter 10: Misunderstanding

Walt said, "First, why did Branch and Lucas fight?"

"Lucas caught Branch off guard and hit him several times one night but before Branch got a chance at Lucas, I was between them."

Walt watched as Vic put her seatbelt back on and stared ahead.

"What night?"

Vic looked over at him and then looked at the ignition.

Walt grinned and took the hint.

"Fine." Walt said pulling back onto the road, thinking taking Vic to his place was probably not the best idea.

Especially with his feelings so near the surface due to his recent realizations that not only could Branch actually be the cowboy in Oden but that Vic might be in a relationship with Branch or Lucas either one.

But he drove anyway and as they got just a bit down the road, Walt continued, "What night?"

"Couple months ago."

"Why'd Lucas hit Branch?"

"Misunderstood a situation."

Vic glanced his direction.

"What situation?"

Vic hesitated.

"Vic what did Lucas see that he misunderstood?" Walt looked over at her for a second then back to the road.

"Walt can we not get into details."

"Want to know what's goin on Vic."

"Fine." Vic said but didn't offer more information.

"Vic."

"Saw Branch grab me."

"How?"

"He was leavin the gym across the street and thought he saw me start to turn down a side street with a guy so he thought he would walk over and check when we stopped just to the side of the building."

"And he saw Branch grab you?"

"Yeah."

Walt took more and more time between questions, considering with each answer if he really should continue.

"I meant how did he grab you, not how did Lucas see?"

"He was behind me, I turned around to walk past him, he put an arm out and grabbed me around the waist to stop me from gettin by, kinda liftin my feet off the ground."

"And he beat him up for stopping you?" Walt asked.

"Kinda."

"How kinda?"

"Branch picked me up and pinned me to a wall with his body to hold me in place."

Walt sighed heavily, "He thought Branch was hurtin you."

"Yes."

"But he didn't?"

"Not really."

"Not really?"

"He was rough and I had a few bruises the next day but it was not his intent to hurt me."

"Lucas thought he was protectin you."

"Yes."

Walt cleared his throat as he felt it tighten, "Must have been pretty rough for Lucas not to realize you and Branch were, well, together."

"Together?"

Walt nodded, not looking at her.

"Wait. No, no, no. Not together in the rough hot sex against the wall sort of way. No way."

"He wasn't trying to hurt you, had you pinned against the wall with his body,"

"And sex is the only logical conclusion you could come up with?"

Walt could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Vic,"

"Yes, he had me pinned against the wall. No we weren't makin out and no he wasn't hurting me. If anything I was hurting him."

"How?"

Walt pulled up to his cabin and got out of the truck, waiting beside the porch for Vic to answer.

Vic got out and started around the truck.

Stopping in front of the Walt, Vic looked up at him, "That's why he was using his body. I was fightin pretty hard to get away."

Seeing Walt's eyes darken, Vic quickly added, "Branch was keepin me from makin a mistake."

"I think you need to tell me the whole story instead of me trying to start at the end."

Vic nodded, "Can I please start makin coffee first. "

"I'll make it."

"What are you sayin? You don't like my coffee?"

"Don't change the subject." Walt warned.


	11. Chapter 11: Only Fair

While Walt made coffee and pancakes, because truth be told he was hungry too, Vic told her story.

"I got a charge on my credit card. Seems like Sean had a replacement card mailed to his address. The charge was for a hotel in Oden. Branch heard me on the phone with the credit card company. He asked if I had told you. I told him, didn't want the embarrassment and I wasn't sure of anything anyway."

"Should've told me."

"Should've seen this comin. Anyway, he offered to go with me to keep me out of trouble so I could get some answers. Got to the hotel, that's where Lucas told Sean he saw me, he just told him it was weeks later. He really didn't see me that day until later on but by the time he talked to Sean just a couple weeks ago, Lucas knew I had stayed there that night and he told Sean it was more recent so Sean never thought about it not being true or it being the same night."

"You stayed there? What about Branch?"

"He stayed too. Anyway, we talked to the hotel manager and he verified that Mr. and Mrs. Moretti had registered and then gone to dinner. We said we would wait in the lobby. Obviously, even though we were in uniform and according to the manager, lobbies are only for guest. So Branch paid for the last room they had."

"Of course." Walt said, annoyed.

"We decided to go to the restaurant that the manager recommended to see if they were there. They were, had Sean called to the front. Branch persuaded him to come outside. He gave back the card and he said some things but we were going to leave and Sean went back inside. As we walked around the side of the building, I just got angrier and wanted to go back and make him regret his comments but Branch grabbed me and the rest you know. Lucas surprised him cause he had me against the wall and his back to Lucas. When Lucas pulled him back and hit him, Branch wasn't sure what was goin on so he wouldn't let me get between them."

"So then Branch was trying to protect you from Lucas."

"Yeah and it's hard to fight one person and keep the other one behind you if she's a pain in the ass tryin to get in front of you."

"But you did."

"Yeah and Lucas listened but then I wouldn't let Branch hit Lucas so I guess he's been pissed ever since."

"What happened after the fight?"

"Lucas and I don't see each other often but figured it wouldn't be good to try to keep them from fighting the rest of the evening and so after explaining to both Branch and Lucas, Lucas went his way and Branch and I went ours."

"Why not back home?"

"We already had the room and I felt bad about Branch gettin beat up so I offered to buy him a drink so we went and had a drink."

"Back to the hotel?"

"Yeah"

"Drinkin in uniform?"

"Well, we didn't know how easy it would be to find them so we grabbed some clothes in case we stayed over. We knew we'd be comin back in the mornin for work anyway. We didn't want to drink in the hotel bar or the one down the street so we bought the drinks and went back to the room to drink so we wouldn't be drivin. We changed before we bought the drinks so no uniforms."

"What if I had called?"

"Ferg was on call."

"You just sat in the room and got drunk."

"We drank some. Didn't get drunk."

"What'd Sean say?"

"Walt, it's not important."

"Please, Vic."

"Said that he guessed he could foot the rest of the bill for the night cause over the years my card had paid for plenty of other whores. He could pay the rest for this one."

"Sorry Vic."

"It's done and now you know the whole story." Vic picked at her pancake.

"Vic did you sleep with Branch."

"I just told you that I didn't."

"I know you told me that's not what it was before the fight. I'm askin about once you went back to the hotel. Did you sleep with him then?"

Vic took her time and swallowed the bite of pancake she had in her mouth, watching Walt.

She took a drink and said calmly, "We shared a bed. Was only one in the room. We didn't have sex. Never have slept with Branch."

"I'm sorry I pried but I needed to know what's goin on. What about Lucas?"

"What about him?" Walt looked down at his plate, "Oh, you want to know if I'm sleepin with him. I'm gonna need more time off if you think I'm doin all these guys. I mean you haven't even made it to Henry or Omar or,"

"I'm sorry but there's something going on with Branch and Lucas and I needed to know what that is and what your relationship is with them."

"I have not slept with any of the above named men including Lucas. Haven't been with anybody since Sean and that's been a while." Vic put her fork down, "Any more questions?"

"No. Not right now."

Vic cleared her throat, "Fine but I have some."

"Only fair."

"You really think I'd sleep with Branch?"

"Things can happen when you're sharin a room and drinkin. Any more questions?"

"Yeah and you have to be honest with me and answer like I did you."

"Seems fair."

Walt wasn't expecting what she asked.

"You sleeping with anybody?"

"No."

"Ever sleep with Lizzie?"

"No. Haven't been with anybody since Martha."

"Why does it matter to you if I've slept with Branch?"

"Care more than I should."

"About me?" Vic asked with a smile, "Or Branch?"

Walt cleared his throat, "Definitely you."

"Ever gonna do anything about it?"

"Vic,"

"Walt. It's my turn to question. Your turn to answer."

"I shouldn't."

Vic reached across the table and touched his face, Walt met her eyes.

"Guess I'll have to then." Vic said.

Before he knew it Vic had leaned over to him and covered his mouth with hers.

Soft and gentle at first, then exploring him with intensity.

Walt found himself turning toward her as she moved around the table and sat in his lap, in order to not break the kiss.

When they broke away breathless, Walt smiled, "Guess that answers a couple of questions I was savin."


End file.
